Sparks Fly
by LittleBittyAbby
Summary: Spencer and Toby one-shots based on songs by Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoy! (Rating may change)
1. Last Kiss

**So I have no clue how many will read this, but I'm doing it anyway!**

**Song: Last Kiss**

**This one is AUish. It has a different turn out then the show did…**

* * *

_I still remember the look on your face, lit through the darkness at 1:58._

Although she wished she could sleep, each time she did, it was a nightmare, of _him._ Even when she woke up everything she saw reminded her of _him. _

Spencer tried really hard to forget about what they had, the he was the person she thought he was in the first place, but those feeling don't just go away. And when she went to sleep, she had finally gotten rid of the thought of _him _in her mind. It didn't last long. She would fall asleep, then wake up in a cold sweat at 2 in the morning.

_The words that you whispered for us just to know, you told me you loved me. So why did you go away?_

Spencer didn't understand what her Chemistry teacher was saying. Ever since she found _him _in her kitchen, she didn't understand anything.

She was sure he was using her, and he was probably celebrating the he broke he. Into billions, of nano-sized pieces. And she was sure she deserved it, after what she called _him, _after what happened with Jenna.

And the thought of her giving herself to a man, who didn't even love her, made her sick. She didn't understand how he could say all those sweet nothings, and not mean them. He seemed so real, but he turned out to be so fake.

_I do recall the smell of the rain, fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane. That July 9th, (_Or November 6th) _the beat of your heart, it jumps through your shirt, I still feel your arms. _

Even though weeks had passed, she remembered everything that day. How big the storm was, and how it smelt when he had ran, but left the door open. When he came earlier in the day to give her flowers, even though they'd agreed not to give each other anything.

When they had hugged before he left. She _knew _what he was, but she had to act like she didn't. How it felt _so different _to be in his arms. She used to feel so loved when they hugged, but now, it was different. That was the last hug they had.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All I know is I don't know how to be something you miss._

Spencer remembered, the first three weeks she'd wear all the shirts she stole from him. Even though she tried to hate him, she missed him. She missed his touch. _Well the one before she found out. _And the way he looked at her. _Even though it was all a game to him. _

She missed his smell, and his voice, and just everything about him. But she knew. She _knew_, he didn't miss anything about her. And as dramatic as that sounds, Spencer was positive it was true.

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss. Never imagine we'd end like this, your name forever on my lips._

Spencer never thought he would be the one behind all the torture. And it didn't stop. Well, for the girls it did, they hadn't gotten a text since their anniversary, and as long Spencer didn't tell them anything, they wouldn't.

But Spencer got countless texts, saying how weak, and broken he made her. How they could just come and attack. So now she was always on her feet, and broken. But the girls didn't take notice of it, they were in Lala Land now that they were free.

She cried to herself every night, even after 4 four weeks of tedious torture, it all still felt the same. And she couldn't handle it anymore. She was done. Another month had passed before she decided it was the right thing to do.

So when she got home from school on Wednesday, her friends still not noticing how much she was hurting, and more texts, and more thoughts about _him, _she was done. They had won, game over.

She found old pills from her father in the cabinet and didn't waste anytime. She was home alone anyways, so she took them and after the 8 that were in there, she was still standing. So she went for the kitchen knife. Or maybe her dad's gun.

She decided the gun was too far, so she took a knife out from it's place and raised it above her chest. And in one quick motion it was right where she wanted it, and to make it faster, she pulled it out. Of course she was already weak, and getting weaker, it was worth it.

All the pain had ended.

3 hours later her parents had come home, with take-out. But they wished they had never walked through the door. Because the found their youngest daughter, the one who they thought was fine, in a pool of blood. A knife in her hand, and the open pill bottle on the counter.

They had Melissa with them too, carrying the food, which was now all over the ground. Peter had called 9-1-1, and Veronica was crying hysterically with her dead daughter in her arms. Melissa was still at the door, pale as a ghost in shock.

Once the girls had found out, they kicked themselves. Why didn't they sense something was wrong? What happened all those times when Spencer turned them down? When they got angry at her for not doing anything anymore?

They found everything out, the police had took Spencer's phone, and read the texts. The horrible, cold-hearted threats. She went through all this to keep them safe. And safe they would be, because they all ended up in jail. Except for Toby, who _had _loved her. He _had _missed her, and had an alibi, and took a lie-detector test, because they didn't believe he was innocent. But he was.

Her funeral was that Sunday. A lot of people showed up, and almost everyone left in tears. And ruined dresses, or if you were a guy, nice shirts. Because nobody can believe, that the strong, independent, loyal, intelligent, brave, girl was broken.

But she was free.

_And I hope the sun shines, and it's a beautiful day. And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed. You can plan for a change in the weather, and time. But I never planned on you changing your mind. _

* * *

**Sorry for that. Yeah, um… So who's crying? NOT ME! Before you say I'm heartless, I have NEVER cried during the time where Spencer found out about Toby, and her falling out, and whatever. Wait, how does that make it any better? I swear, I'm not heartless! I just don't cry.**

**I think the next one will be Better Than Revenge. Not the happiest, but the one after the that will be Stay Beautiful. Told from Toby's POV!**

**I think I'll update every Sunday, and I'm still working on my other story story, with an actual plot.**


	2. Better Than Revenge

**More future writing! I wrote this the same day I wrote Last Kiss… Enjoy! **

**Song: Better than Revenge.**

**Warning: This is really weird and kind of embarrassing. It's not graphic, but it's just really… I don't know how to explain it. Just expect weirdness. And I know it's not Sunday, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow and won't be bringing my laptop. Sooo... yeah.**

* * *

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and I had it all. I had him right there where I wanted him._

Spencer had gone on a vacation by herself. She needed to get away from all the boy drama her roommate, Aria had. Hanna and Emily were fighting, and they even threatened to break-up, and so far graduate school friends are no less dramatic than her friends back at home.

So when summer break finally set it, she went to the beach in Miami. It was hot and muggy, and she hated it, but it was better than listening to Aria complain how she misses the guy at home. Which he has no name, and they were broken up. That's all Spencer knew.

So when Spencer bumped into Toby at a coffee shop, (where else would she be?) she instantly took a liking to him. He had graduated college, and he was an architect. And they spent all summer together, and since he didn't have a job in Florida, he decided to go back to New York with Spencer.

_She came along, got him alone, and let's her applause. She took him faster than you can say sabotage._

After a long day of classes, Spencer called Toby. She asked him to meet her at her apartment, which he agreed.

But once she opened her door, she saw Aria and Toby getting it on, on the couch. And since she wasn't much of a crier, she just got mad. She yelled, and cursed, and she threw things. But they deserved it, and soon, Spencer's stuff was gone from their dorm and she moved in with Hanna and Emily, who were supportive, and were just as mad.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it. I underestimated just who I was dealing with. _

Spencer was glad to know it had no feelings attached and they were just sex-buddies. But she wouldn't talk to them, she wouldn't forget it, and most certainly wouldn't be friends with them anymore.

And Toby admitted that he just wanted sex, trying to make her feel better, But it made her angry. He told her she was the one, that he loved her, but he wanted to get in her pants.

And she was mad at Aria who continued to call her, and left voicemails, purposely, telling her how wonderful Toby is in bed. So Spencer blocked her. The beginning of her plans.

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum, she underestimated who she was stealing from._

Aria had sent her letters, showed up at her dorm and yelled through the door. And Spencer snapped. She knew what was going to happen. And it was going to cause both Aria and Toby pain.

And even through her and Toby didn't last long, she hurt. And it through her off, but she got right back on the trail. Like a true Hastings manor.

_She's not a saint, she's not who you think, she's an actress._

Spencer had plenty of fun telling Toby, Aria had an STD. And when Aria found out she was furious. And told Toby Spencer was a transgender. Considering her name, Toby believed Aria.

Spencer didn't care. She had fun telling Toby about how she cut off her boy parts, and described the surgery, which never happened, Spencer has and always be a girl, and by the end he was disgusted. And Aria yelled at her for making Toby shudder each time they were about to have at it.

_She better known for the things that she does on the mattress._

Apparently, Aria and Toby did it roughly, and kinky, and things Spencer couldn't even imagine doing. She always wanted it gently, and romantic.

And when Aria wrote/yelled to her what her and Toby did she cringed. It sounded painful, and unsanitary.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make him any friends._

And since there were no strings attached, Aria did this to a lot of men. And made Toby feel kind of… Disgusting. And since he moved to New York with Spencer, he realized he had no friends.

So now he counted on Aria. But since she had other men, he only saw her twice every three weeks. And he didn't have enough money to move back to Florida. So he was stuck friendless, with a girl-with-benefits, in New York.

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, that there's nothing I do better than revenge._

Soon Toby stopped with Aria. She got way too out of control, and admitted to Spencer. And they developed a wonderful friendship, just a friendship, to take Aria down.

They planned for about a month, but each time the concluded their plan it sounded too devious. Yes, Aria was a "player," but she didn't deserve what they almost brought to her a few times.

But when they finally decided on their plan, Toby fell back into her trap, supposedly.

_She lives her life like it's a party, and she's on the list. She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it._

Toby told her everything. How she really thought they'd just go back to the way it was. And Aria believed him. And she really thought she was going to have sex with Toby. So when she stripped for him, all horny and ready for him when he left. Laughing at her, with the door open.

It wasn't that mean, but when Spencer ran into her on campus, she glared. Spencer had to smirk, Aria acted like a child sometimes.

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling. She thinks I'm psycho because I like to rhyme her name with things._

Ever since Aria's "player" spree, she really hasn't been happy. She missed the feeling of being loved, but the feeling she was getting was satisfying.

And when she got her first letter back from Spencer, with very gross things rhyming with her name, most of which didn't make sense, just and "ria" at the end, it made her more unhappy.

She realized she had no friends, she lost Hanna and Emily when she lost Spencer, and there was no way of getting the, back.

Which made her ever present frown even deeper, so she changed who she was. She stopped going out _every _night, and picked out a different wardrobe. It didn't go to well of Spencer and her posse, although she hadn't had such a grudge.

_But sophistication, isn't what you wear, or who you know, or pushing people down to where you wanna go._

Spencer had graduated, _finally_. And took over her parents' law firm. She hired Toby, since he still didn't have a job, he built the building, and he became Spencer's assistant.

And Aria applied to be the receptionist. She tried to act professional, and sophisticated, she wore a fancy, teal suit, and talked about who she met, who she talked to, but Spencer found a better person, Jenna.

She was a nice girl, she was married and had a daughter, she had multiple experiences with being a receptionist, so Spencer thought she was perfect.

And being Spencer's assistant, Toby and Spencer grew closer, and started dating again. And this time Toby changed, he actually wanted to Spencer his life with her, and get married, and have kids. He wanted to grow old together and watch their kids have kids.

A year later Spencer heard that Aria ended going back to her old ways again. But Spencer didn't care. Because she was engaged. And she was happy, her company was doing well, and she learned that there really was nothing better than revenge. Because, she ended up happy, while Aria ended up as a prostitute.

* * *

**So maybe that wasn't Spoby, but more Spencer/Aria. But it wasn't really a love song. But I'm excited for the next one, it's actually happy through the whole thing!**

**Spobylover1237: I think that might be the most sad one... So far at least. I'm contemplating doing Dear John, but with a twist...**

**Emilee: Everyone said they cried during The Fault in Our Stars, but honestly, I didn't come close. With the book or the movie.**

**Sarahschneider2012: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you! I love Taylor Swift, I can listen to her all day. And thank you, here is you sooner-than-it-should-be post. I love Better Than Revenge too.**

**Guest: adbufvervie thank you so much.**

**Guest: Thanks, and thanks!**


	3. Stay Beautiful

**This will be told in Toby's POV, which will be weird because Taylor is singing about a guy. The lyrics will be the same, but just imagine the "he's" are "she's" and "Cory's" are "Spencer's"**

**Song: Stay Beautiful.**

* * *

Toby POV

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle, he smiles it's like the radio._

Watching Spencer talk about something she is passionate was the most amazing thing in the world. I loved when her eyes changed from anger, when she talks about something that she wish didn't happen, and when it changed to enjoyment, because she loves the outcome.

And her smile, don't get me started. You know when you're listening to the radio and your favorite song comes on? That's what it like when she smiles, you get excited, and happy, and it makes your whole day better.

_He whispers songs into my window, and words that nobody knows._

I love that Spencer loves to sing, she'd hum certain songs when I visited her during lunch at school. I'd be sitting in my truck, and she'd be standing outside my window.

I smile at her, and hum along. She'd tell me new words she learned during school. I'd chuckle, because I'm sure nobody uses them, but she gets so excited, and it was the most adorable thing.

_There's pretty girls on every corner, they're watching as he's walking home, asking does he know? Will you ever know?_

Sometimes I walk home with her, and being a popular guy, and her being a not-so-popular girl, people stare. And she's had a hard time during her senior year, she didn't have very many friends, but she kept her head high.

And girls are jealous of her, I can see it in their eyes, but nothing can take me away from Spencer. Because she is so much more than people see her as. And if they don't want to see that, it's their loss.

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love. And don't you know, you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone. _(Or not)

Although she doubts herself, and sometimes she can't help believe what people say about her. _Ugly, worthless, _and worst of all _slut. _It breaks my heart, that she actually thinks she's those things.

I tell her everyday she's beautiful, gorgeous, that I love her. And I _know _she's going to be the best interior designer after college, and grad school, and (hopefully) I will be there by her side. Because I love her. And she's still waiting, for um… _That._

So by no means is she a slut.

_And when you find, everything you look for. I hope your life leads you back to my door._

We had some troubles, and we broke up right before college, which made it difficult since we planned on living together, and we were going to the same college.

And I missed her incredibly. And I _needed _her, and when it was a day before I had nowhere to go, I lost all hope. But I found a cheap apartment, and planned on staying there, and that's what happened. But I did see her a lot, and we had classes together. Or _class._

_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful. _

I wrote letters to her, (since I knew where she lived. I mean, we planned to live together.) telling her how strong she was, and how far she's come, and how much I still love her. It may have looked like I was trying to get back together with her, but… Okay maybe I was.

Can you blame me? She was my world, and I love her, and I want her in my arms again.

_Cory finds another way to be the highlight of my day. _

One Saturday, I was cooking lunch when I heard a knock at my door. It was around the end of October, so everything around was decorated with Halloween decor, and it was cold and crisp, but not rainy yet.

I opened my door and found Spencer, she didn't say anything, she grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. Of course I responded, wrapping my arms around her small waist.

I offered lunch, which she gladly accepted, and we sat in my couch-less living room and had an indoor picnic. And it was probably the highlight of my week.

And I finally had Spencer back. And we were happy, and it felt _right._

_I'm taking pictures in my mind so I can save them for a rainy day_

On Halloween, Spencer and I stayed in, but passed out candy. She was Daisy, and I was Donald since her apartment had a lot of children.

Seeing her interact with little toddlers was the most adorable thing I've seen. I savored the moments, and I wanted to remember them for when we're rained in, and I can tell her what I thought, and a story or two to go with it.

_It's hard to make a conversation when he's taking my breath away._

Skip ahead a few years, were living together in an average 3-bedroom house, but we were at a reception. Not any reception, _our _reception, at _our _wedding.

She keeps asking my questions, and of course I'm out of it, looking at the beauty I call my _wife, _in her beautiful, flowy white dress, and I have no clue what I'm saying.

She catches on and blushed while giggling, which makes me embarrassed. But soon the reception ends. We've both had a little too much to drink, and we stumble into the elevator, and had a heated make-out session until we got off.

And she gave herself to me, and it was magical, and wonderful, and better than everything I could ever imagine.

_I should say, "Hey by the way, you're beautiful, every little piece love. And don't you know, you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone."_

I remember whispering sweet nothing's in her ear, because she was nervous, and it was her first time, and I love her.

I told her the same thing I used to in high school, but this time, it meant something to her. Before, she was in a bad place, and she didn't feel like she was worth anything. But I could feel that this time, she believed me.

_And when you find everything you looked for. I hope your life leads you right to my door._

During our one-year-anniversary, we had a small breakfast, and flew to Florida. We went to the seaquarium, and swam with dolphins, we went down to the beach and played in the water. We spent the night a fancy hotel, and flew back in the morning.

We talked about how far we came since high school, and Spencer told me she couldn't have been happier to make the decision to show up at my door, that October a few years ago. I told her I was glad she did too, and she announced her pregnancy.

_Will you stay beautiful, a beautiful? Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful? A beautiful, beautiful, oh la-la-la._

When our beautiful girl Mirabella Catherine. Pronounces Mee-rah-bella. It meant Mirabella meant beauty, or wonderful. And she was both. She had my eyes, but everything else was she got from Spencer. And even though she's only been alive for less than a minute, I'm already in love with her.

And Spencer did amazing during birth. She skipped the epidural, and she powered through the labor, and I fell more in love with her if that was even possible.

And I loved my life, I have an amazing beautiful wife. And a brand new, just as beautiful daughter.

* * *

**This one was fun to write! And Mirabella means different things in different cultures. But I think it's a beautiful name, and you can imagine the pronunciation anyway you want. And It's almost 2:30 in the morning, so night y'all. **

**I watched the Fatal Finale last night, I already knew what happened, but of course when Mona starts to act good, and had good things going, she dies. It's just predictable. So was Toby and the accident, ladies and gentlemen, that is why you put your freaking phone down while you are driving, or at least pull over. Your girlfriend can wait.**

**Anyway, I'm back from vacation! And I start school tomorrow, and I have yet another idea for a story that I forgot, I just remember I had a really good one while in traffic in L.A.**

**Fluffy Tazzy: I'm going to reply to both of your reviews because I want to. Anyway, sorry for making you an emotional mess, but there is a future chapter that's kind of sad... By kind of I mean a lot. I didn't cry at all, I mean I was upset, and probably depressed for 2 months, but I didn't cry.**

**And I love Spoby, even if they're a fictional couple. And I hate when people want Troian and Keegan to be together, then it gets really creepy. They all say Patrick is too old for her, when the age difference is the same with Keegan and Troian. People are dumb and creepy.**

**Essays are fun, unless you're in school, then I hate them. Speaking of which, I don't get why people say my writing is so good because I failed an imaginative paper. I didn't exactly fail, but I barely met, which is failing to me.**

**Thanks for wasting your bedtime on my stories, you seem to talk about how you're always up late reading my stories… I don't care.**

**I don't like it either, and I don't think anyone does, but they're all too nice to admit it. But I wrote Enchanted a while ago and it's probably my favorite.**

**Goodnight!**

**Sarahscneider2012: I'm going to call you Sarah because I can never remember how to spell your last name. I had a P.E. teacher with the same one though, she was pretty cool. And thank you!**

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks!**


	4. Mine

**So, this one will be Mine, and a three-parter will be next. It'll be Invisible, Tear Drops On My Guitar, then You Belong With Me. And after all that maybe I'll do Enchanted, but I don't know.**

**I really hope you enjoy this one! And this is Toby's POV again, so, yep.**

* * *

_You were in college working part time waiting tables. Left a small town never looked back. _

I had ordered a veggie sandwich and water. It was a small diner, and I was one of the only people in it. My waitress, she was beautiful. She had brown hair that went past her shoulders, and big brown eyes.

I asked her to sit with me, I learned she's from a small town with too many bad memories. She had phony friends, and when she left she never looked back, and her life has been so much easier.

I also learned she was in college, and she could've fooled me. She looked young for her age, in a good way. So we exchanged numbers, and he told me she just wanted a friend.

And that love is nothing to her.

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling, wondering if we bother with love if it never lasts._

Saying she just wanted a friend didn't do anything. I mean, maybe for her, but I could tell I had feelings for her. She was perfect.

I knew I shouldn't have felt it though, love is something she doesn't want to be a part of. Something bad had happened. She never told me, but it had to be awful.

It was Tuesday, and summertime, so she was from school, and worked from 1:00-5:00 p.m. She called me, inviting me over to her house.

"Hey." She smiled, which made my heart flutter. Or race, race sounds manlier.

"Hi." I replied. She stepped away from the door.

"I want to talk to you." She admitted, taking a deep breath. "I know I said I don't believe in love. But I really like you, and I want to be more than friends."

I looked at her, and smiled. I strode over to her and kissed her perfect lips.

_I say, "Can you believe it?" As we're lying on the couch. The moment I can see it, yes, yes, I can see it now._

I invited her over to my small apartment. It was after her shift, so we decided to get take-out and watch movies on my couch.

When we tired of watching movies I turned towards her, "I can't believe this."

"What do you mean?" She replies.

"I don't know. But I'm glad you took a chance with love. _I love you_."

She smiled and straddled my lap. "I love you too."

I sighed, thinking that she's the one, I can see the rest of my life with her.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time._

Our first "sleepover" together was at her family's lake house. We were both sitting on the dock with our feet. We hadn't been together for long, but it was nice to get away from everything.

She had put her head on my shoulder, and it was one of the first skin-to-skin contact we had. It was kind of an awkward situation, I hadn't had any girlfriends before, so I acted on instinct.

I put my around her, and it felt _right. _Even something as simple as it was, I couldn't have been happier, and I really didn't want to lose this amazing girl next to me.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Skipping ahead a year and a half into our relationship, I had fallen face first in love with her. We spent everyday together, until it got too late, and she had to go back home.

I couldn't believe how much she's changed, and when I first said I loved her she was shocked, and nothing but happy. I was proud of her, she had come so far from whatever happened.

And I tell her that everyday, and I admit, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together, and there's a drawer of my things at your place._

We were ecstatic to move in together. Or rather _her _moving in. She didn't have much, and she already had a drawer of her things.

It was the most amazing to have the love of my life in my arms every single morning. And we grew closer, if that was even possible.

_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded. You'll say we'll never make your parents mistakes._

It was Thursday, she had graduated finally, and it was July. There was a big storm, and we had to stay inside.

We told each other stories we didn't before, "I want to tell you tell you something." She starts. "When I was a child, my parents fought. All the time. But they stayed together, and it was obvious they didn't _love _each other. They both told me love was stupid, and it's fake, and that it doesn't last."

"Spence, I will always love you. No matter what you do. I love you for who you are, and I promise, we won't be anything like your parents." I reassured her. She smiled, and kissed me.

_But we got bills to pay. We got nothing figured out, when it was hard to take, yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

Of course life still went on, and since she just graduated college, she didn't have a full-time job. And we were struggling with payments, and bills, and money.

We hadn't thought about anything, at all. We didn't know what would happen, we didn't how far we'd go, and it was hard on our relationship.

But it was too much to throw away, so we made it out, and in one piece.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me, for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mind._

"I remember we were at my parents' lake house. Well my _father's_. And I was scared to just put my head on your shoulder. You waited awhile to put your arm around me, and right before you did I remember thinking I should take my head off." She told me.

"You've been my first girlfriend! I didn't know what to do!" I defended, laughing. She threw a grape at my nose, before eating one herself.

"I'm glad I gave you a chance. I know I was awful and awkward the first few weeks." She sighed.

I pulled her into my arms. "Hey, you don't have to be sorry. You just grew up careful, and you're still the best thing that's happened to me."

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water. You start to see me believe for the first time. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

I took her to a fair by a lake. It was amazing, and I saw it in her eyes, she actually started to believe we were forever.

I took her on the Ferris wheel first. And it looked over the blue lake, and it looked beautiful with all the lights from the fair. I reached in my pocket nervously, and decided _not now._

So I took her to a photo booth. And the first picture was a normal one of us smiling, then goofy faces, and I kissed her cheek for the next, and for the fourth we were smiling at each other.

I told her I wanted to take one more. So I made her look towards a wall for the first one, while the little box was out. The next one was her looking at the ring, with her hands over her mouth. The third was of me putting the ring on, and the last was us hugging.

I was so happy at that moment, and I couldn't wait to marry the girl of my dreams.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m. as everything was slipping right out of our hands. I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets._

We had come back from our engagement party, and I admit, I had been a bit drunk, and I might have been inappropriate.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed at me when we were inside.

"I'm sorry I'm human!" I yelled back.

"I know that! But you could've been classier!" She tells me.

"Classier? I don't drink expensive wine, and go to country clubs like your mother does. And maybe you should've known inviting both your parents would start something. I'm not used to my parents fighting!" I shouted, regretting everything right after.

She brushed past me, running out the house. And I knew if I didn't follow her, we'd be done. And I didn't want her to slip from my fingers.

_Braced myself for the "goodbye" because that's all I've ever known. Then you took me by surprise, you said "I'll never leave you alone."_

I call her name but, she keeps walking. "Please, Spence." I plead.

"I don't know if I can do this Toby." She tells me, turned away from me.

I walk up to her, and turn her around. I tilt her chin up, "I believe in you. You'll never be alone, not even for a second." I tell her. I kissed her lightly, which turned urgent, and passionate.

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's I fell like the first time. I fell in love with a carless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing, that's ever been mine."_

Our wedding had been amazing. It was small, and it was a lot of fun. She looked stunning in her wedding dress.

It hadn't been that long before we brought Jack Jeffery Cavanaugh home. He had my hair and eyes, but that's pretty much it. And after him, we had Annabelle Susan Cavanaugh. She had brown hair, but blue eyes. And we started our lives together. We had one more after Annabelle turned seven, we only planned on two, but we couldn't wait for the arrival of Evelyn Margaret Cavanaugh.

* * *

***Scene* Tada! I kind of went from the music video in this one, and put my own twist. It's getting late(r) so goodnight!**

**It's actually only 3:40, but I wrote that late I guess. I totally forgot to update yesterday, I was swamped in homework. I did write Enchanted, and it's by far my favorite.**

**The next three have jerk Toby, so beware. I made him that way, it also has Toby/Mona... Whoopsies. And I'm currently working on I'm Only Me When I'm With You, so keep reading!**

***P.S. If you're a guest, please put your name, or a nickname, it helps a lot. You can put whatever like kittykatlover123 or something. Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Spobylover1237: Yay! We (I) missed you, well your reviews anyway... And shank you!**

**Caitycaites: Thank you, and I'm glad.**

**Sarah: Thank you!**

**Fluffy Tazzy: I watched the Fatal Finale as soon as I got home from vacation, and it was SUPER awkward when Spencer and Toby were flirting because my whole family was with me. And my brother thought Spencer was the gay one. When I asked him why he said it was because she has a guy's name. He's 15.**

**Sometimes it really irritates me, there was a "rumor" that Patrick cheated on her, and these two girls were convinced it was true. The internet does more harm than good. Except with homework, then it's my best friend.**

**I've had to write so many papers in the past week, it's insane. Although despite how much I complain, I really do like high school so far. EXCEPT I LOST MY PENCIL POUCH! It happened at lunch (I'm guessing) and I get this feeling of dread each time I think about it. There wasn't anything too valuable in it, just my calculator and hand sanitizer that smells AMAZING. The rest I can get for cheap. BUT STILL!**

**Speaking of losing sleep, I stayed up until 11:30 ON A SCHOOL NIGHT to do homework that I thought was due today. It wasn't. So, that's cool. Not really. Why does everything have to happen to me? And as you can probably tell, I'm off to a great week! Kill me now.**

**And thank you, I swear online people can be so much nicer than real people. Just say if you don't like something, I don't get butt hurt over the internet. Sometimes.**

**I hate time zones. Why can't we all have the same time?**

**Emilee: Thank you!**

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks!**


	5. Invisible Part 1 of 3

**So now for the three-parter! Woo!**

**These are actually really east to write, maybe that's why I already have 5. Well this is the fifth. (I think) Who's all reading this? Are these even good?**

**Part 1 of 3: Invisible.**

**Oh! And these are Spencer's POV!**

* * *

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile. She'll never know how you stop and stare whenever she walks by._

Caleb was telling Toby this dumb boy joke, which I thought was disgusting, but made Toby laugh. He was smiling from ear to ear, and his eyes got bluer. Don't ask me how, they just did.

And Mona just yelled at them, telling them it was disgusting and not even funny, she told the group she was going.

Toby watched her as she left, with nothing but care in his eyes, I wish he looked at me like that. I'm not sure he even likes me as a friend, rather as a go-to shoulder to cry on.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her. But you are everything to me._

"Hey Toby." I smiled.

"Have you seen Mona?" He asked.

"Well it was to see you too." I teased.

"Seriously, Spencer!" He practically yelled.

"No, why?" I question afraid of the answer.

"I need to talk to her." He replied, before walking away.

Again with the shoulder thing…

Aria came up behind me, "He's a jerk to you."

"Thanks, Aria." I scoff.

"You'll find someone who treats you better, I promise." She smiles.

"Aren't you sweet." I giggle.

_I just wanna show you, she don't even know you, she's never gonna love you like I want to._

"What's Toby's favorite color?" Mona asked.

"Green. How do you not know that?" I reply.

"I have to buy a stupid birthday present for him. Are you going to his birthday party?" She wondered.

"No, I wasn't invited." I tell her trying to hold it together.

"Why does he hate you? He invited _Alison._" Mona scoffed.

"Why? Did she blackmail him?" I question.

"Nope." I says. "Well I gotta go, bye chickadee!"

_And you just see right through me if you only knew me, we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable instead of just invisible._

"How was your birthday?" I asked.

"Fine." He shrugged. "Inviting Alison was stupid, I should've invited someone else."

I nodded, turning away. "What's your third period?" He questioned.

"We _have _third period together, Toby." I reply.

"We do?" He wondered.

"Unbelievable." I scoff.

"Sorry." He apologized.

I can't be mad when he looks at me like I _that_.

_There's a fire inside you, that's can't help but shine through. She's never going to see the light, no matter what you do._

"So what are your plans, Toby?" Aria asks, we were talking about after graduation.

"Well, I wanna get a degree in architecture, and build things I guess." He tells us, you can see the passion in his eyes.

"It sounds kind of boring, and useless. Isn't that why we have machines, so we don't have to build things?" Mona intervened.

"Well, I, uh, I guess." He shrugged, looking down.

"I think that's good, Toby." I smile at him.

"Mona's right, it is useless." He replied.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me. And everything that we could be._

"Why do you like Mona so much?" I heard Emily ask.

"I don't know, she's super smart and pretty. I wish she would just support me. Like Spencer does." Toby replied.

"Then why don't you like Spencer?" Emily questioned.

"I don't know, she's just not… Anything really. She's too clingy." Toby told her.

Well, that plan was useless. So now I know Toby sees me as nothing.

I sat somewhere else at lunch, I didn't feel like sitting at that table, I was too embarrassed.

"Spencer!" I heard Mona call from across the cafeteria, "Why are you over there? Come sit with us!" All the other girls agreed, so I grabbed my lunch and made my way over.

"Someone is turning 18 soon." Hanna sing-songed.

"Who?" Toby questioned.

"Spencer, you idiot!" Aria slapped his arm.

"Oh." He shrugged.

"So what are you going to do?" Hanna asked.

I shrugged. "I don't want to do anything."

"What's wrong?" Mona asked.

"She's probably just tired." Toby butted in.

_I just wanna show you, she don't even know you. She's never gonna love you like I want to. And you just see right through me, if you only knew me, we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible._

"I'm so tired of Mona." He groaned.

"Why?" I ask.

"She won't say yes. She keeps saying someone else likes me. Do you know who it is?" He wonders.

"Oh, I, um. No." I lie.

"She won't tell me." He said.

"Just try to convince to go on a date. Then see where it goes from there." I suggest, I'm stupid.

"You're a genius." He tells me before going the other way.

They finally went on a date. And now I'm screwed.

* * *

**I know this one is shorter, but the song isn't that long… On to Tear Drops On My Guitar!**

**I'm caught up in honors bio, now I have humanities. It's only the third week, and I'm drowning. Sorta, I'm almost done though. (By drowning, I mean I'm behind in two out of seven classes. I'm pathetic.)**

**But I'm actually psoting on a Sunday!**

**Sarah: Thanks, I don't know what my favorite song is. Probably Holy Ground, or Haunted.**

**Arubagirl0926: Thank you!**

**Fluffy Tazzy: My parents have Trivia every Tuesday, so that's nice. It's just we had come back from vacation, and I called dibs on the t.v.**

**The rumor about Lucy and the other girls was annoying. And it was arounf when Lucy had just released her album, and the girls have seperate lives. Everyone expects them to hang out all the time.**

**There was a paper due Tuesday or Wednesday, and I still need to print it. Whoops. And I found my pencil pouch. It was in the choir room. Which is weird since we don't really need our backpacks in there. And high school is fun, for now.**

**My mom bugs me every five minutes after eleven p.m. if I've finished, so I try to hurry up. Which is probably how I started falling behind. I'm a very independant person, and I want to do everything on my own. Even crawling out of a foam pit. I have homework in every class, except for Spanish, I even have homework in choir.**

**The whole week kind of sucked though. We had a fire drill, a lock down drill, and a whole lot of homework on Wednesday, I got sick on Thursday, and was rushed on Friday. So, I'm blaming my horrible week on why I'm behind too.**

**I'm nice to nice people, and I can stick up for myself and others. Which people don't think I can do since I'm hardly passed 90 pounds in high school, and small, but I have strong opinions, and I'm not afraid to say them. I have the same way about Toby. Although who else would he be with? At least Spencer has a few choices, which isn't necassarily a good thing.**

**I just re-read Enchanted, and I still love it, and it's still my favorite. I also dug up a one-shot that I totally forgot about for my general one-shot collection. I recommend starting at the last one, because the first 35 are terrible.**


	6. Tear Drops On My Guitar Part 2 of 3

**Hello there again, so in this one Mona and Toby are supposedly in love, happy reading, or not, but whatever.**

**Part 2 of 3: Tear Drops On My Guitar**

**And again, Spencer's POV.**

* * *

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see, that I want, and I'm needing everything that we should be._

I had Toby had built my friendship, Emily had confronted him about how he treated me. I was glad we could actually hold a conversation.

He asked me something about his date with Mona, I faked a smile and nodded, "Great, thanks Spence."

I sighed and shut my locker, "Still crushing over Tobes?" Emily asked.

"Shut up, I don't need someone else yelling at me." I replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hanna thinks I'm going to steal him away from Mona. Which I don't know how, you basically forced him to be friends with me. No offence, and I'm not mad at you, I'm extremely grateful."

Emily sighed, "Well, he was treating you like crap, and I'm not going to yell at you. Mona irritates me."

I laughed, "Thanks, Em."

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything I have to live without._

Toby was explaining how well Mona looked at the Spring formal, I smiled and nodded. I didn't go, nobody asked my, and everyone else had a date.

"You should've been there." He told me.

"Nobody asked me." I shrugged.

"Well, maybe you should be like Mona." Toby replied "She said like ten guys asked her." He scoffed.

I nodded absentmindedly, and walked to my next class. "Hey Spence." Aria greeted. "What's wrong?"

"Toby told me I should be like Mona, and that's why nobody asked me to the dance." I grumbled.

"Why are you still friends with him? I get that you like him, but he's kind of a jerk to you."

I shrugged. "I don't know."

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny, that I can't even see anyone when he's with me. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about all night._

"Spencer!" I hear Toby call out. "I need a tutor, and Mona said we wouldn't be learning anything, so will you be my tutor?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." I agreed.

"Great, thanks chickie." He rubbed my head.

"Chickie?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you remind me of a chick, you're so huggable." He joked.

I laugh, "Okay, why don't we meet up at the Brew after school?"

"Hey Mona." He grins, I didn't even see her until now.

"I actually think I can tutor you, but you have to be on your best behavior."

"Sweet! Sorry Spence." He apologizes.

I couldn't sleep that night, Emily and Aria keep saying he's a jerk, and I know he is, but I can't get him out of my head.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car, I keep singing don't know why I do…_

Toby basically called me worthless that day, Emily and Aria scolded him, as I ran out of the cafeteria. He found out I liked him, and he said no one would want me.

So there I was, crying on my pillow like a five-year-old who got their dolls taken away. I wished he'd treat me better, but that was pointless.

I know he's a jerk, but I keep forgiving him, and giving him more chances to be my friend, but I really think he hates me.

Aria came by playing _Wannabe _on full blast, I could always count on her to cheer me up. So we spent the rest of the night as Baby Spice and Sporty Spice.

_So I drive home alone. As I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep at night._

Aria insisted she drove me home, but I refused. Toby made me take him and Mona to this school karaoke night. They totally humiliated me in front of the whole school, announcing I liked him, and that I was a dumb little girl.

The one picture we took together, that was sitting on my bookshelf was ripped into shreds in minutes.

But even after all of this, my stupid, blind heart fluttered at his name. I was screwed. Oh yeah, did I mention he's my neighbor?

* * *

**I know this is short, but so is the song. I didn't feel like doing the chorus twice, so I went straight to the bridge. The next one is You Belong With Me, and it's happy.**

**Arubagirl0926: Thank you!**

**Spobylover1237: Thank you, I hope you like this one!**

**Fluffy Tazzy: I used to have a t.v. in my room, but I didn't have cable, and I was five. It was really small and I remember watching "The Little Mermaid" on it with my sister on her bed. **

**I have a friend a grade younger than me (But she's only 6 months younger.) and we used to hang out ALL the time, and we'd fight a lot. But then, somehow, we just started to take breaks and I'd focus on myself. But we're like sisters, and it sucks that we're in two different schools.**

**I am too, and I keep the thing around me, and now I'm worried about my phone. I have it, but in each class I'm afraid I left it in the one before. And the front pocket is always deeper than I think. As for papers, I caught up in Honors Biology (I had an F now I have an A) all I need to do in Honors World History. Which should be super easy.**

**I know, and I love my mom for that, but again, I like to be alone most of the time, and do everything on my own. Which I guess I can be stubborn that way, in which case that's make me extremely stubborn. I will yell at people to stop offering help. Well not exactly _yell, _but close enough.**

**And last week was better, except for Tuesday, "Mother Nature" showed up early, and Monday I think there was a huge fire and most of Oregon was filled with smoke, and Friday I got four teeth ripped out. But this week should be easier.**

**I don't know, even though I really like Spencer and Toby together, I can't see them lasting. Their relationship is all over the place. And for some reason, I've been day-dreaming about Toby cheating on Spencer, my mind goes places and does not want to let ideas go. But _apparently _a guy named Johnny comes on PLL and there could be a love triangle with Spencer/Johnny and Spencer/Toby. **

**Speaking of, there's a story where it's Toby/Aria. The writer was freaking out because of a review that said "they shouldn't be together." Don't get me wrong, I've read other stories by the same writer, and I love her stories, but I think she overreacted a little. She just re-uploaded it as I speak. Which kind of makes me look bad because now I can't prove it. Oh well, I don't care.**

**Completely random, but where's Toby going to stay? I mean he's in a wheelchair, and living in a loft above the brew. He can't really get up the stairs. And his house blew up, so he can't really stay there, his truck is totaled, and Spencer's in jail. Maybe he will stay with Veronica, who knows?**

**I think this is one of the longest replies. So, goodbye. Until next Sunday!**

**Guest: I update every Sunday, if not on Sunday, then Monday. Don't ask me to update, I have a schedule.**

**Emilee: Here's part two! I've been obsessed with Stay Stay Stay. It's a fun song.**

**GUUUUYSSSS! I'm insanely bored, and want to start a new story. I have two started, but one of them I will not post for a few months for reasons. The other I have barely started. If you read a story called "Fighting For Us" Around the same time as "When You're Home" then you'll know the first chapter, it's a little different, but give mwa prompts so I can be all happy.**


	7. You Belong With Me Part 3 or 3

**And the end to the three parter, and Toby's less jerk-y. And he'll explain…**

**Part three of three: You Belong With Me**

**Once again, Spencer's POV.**

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, 'cause she's never going to get you humor like I do._

"Toby, you need to finish." I scolded, we were on civil terms, but a teacher assigned me as his tutor, and Mona wasn't invited.

Toby joked about something to do with studying the way they studied, which I didn't want to know, and I heard Mona yell through the phone.

It wasn't that bad, I laughed, and blushed, a few weeks I sort of told him I just liked him as a friend, which he believed, and I was still wondering how.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do._

I was sitting, studying on my bed while listening to a _Disney Sing-a-Long _C.D. I found. I played it with Mona once, and she told me to turn it off, it was too childish.

Who's too old for Disney? God, sometimes she really irritates me. But Toby loves it, I know because he was with us.

He told me he and his mom used to dance around the house with it on weekends, and Mona scoffed and turned it off herself. Saying she didn't care, the music gave her a migraine.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleacher, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

Mona and I drifted after spring break, she accused me of stealing Toby, I just said we were good friends, she didn't really listen.

She became part of the popular group, bringing Toby with her. She changed from jeans to short skirts. I knew it was for more attention, so Toby would get tired of my t-shirt, and jeans everyday, but it was comfortable.

She had been on the cheer team since freshman year, and Toby had been a football player. I stayed on the sidelines blowing air through my clarinet, in Rosewood's dark blue marching band uniform.

When they game had ended, he took off his helmet, and I could see him searching for me, we found each other's eyes and smiled. That was until Mona came over, and gave him a very suggestive kiss on the cheek.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here along so why can't see, you belong with me, you belong with me?_

Prom was coming up, Mona and Toby already planned going, and again, I had not gotten date, but there was still a week, right?

This time Toby was more supportive, but I told him I wasn't going, I didn't want to. He seemed disappointed, and he'd miss me.

Which set off fireworks inside of me, but I just told him sorry, and I needed to study for the last test in English all week.

He also told me Mona has been a lot more controlling, but he can't find a way to say no to her, I didn't know how to reply, other than just tell her the truth, which he was terrified to do.

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down._

I sat with Toby at lunch, Mona had once again, said some snarky comment about why he hung out with Andrew, someone who was really enjoyable, but a little nerdy.

"Toby, don't let Mona control you, speak up." I tell him gently.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I reply.

"Why do you give me advice with Mona? She's nothing but mean to you, and you used to like me."

"Because it's a selfish thing not to, if you really like her, then I'm not going to get in your way."

"Toby! Come on, I told you, you can't hang out with Spencer, she's a slut."

Toby gave me a look, "Go, I'll eat with Andrew,"

_You say you're fine, but I know you're better than that. Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

"Why do you even hang out with Spencer?" I heard Mona scoff, "She's trying to steal you away." She continued in her I'm-so-innocent voice.

"Because she's my friend, and she told me she doesn't like me more than a friend." Toby argued.

"Whatever, hanging out with her will ruin our reputation." Mona told him, I watched her leave.

"Hey Toby." I smiled, acting like I didn't see anything. Or hear for that matter.

"Hey Spence." He greeted.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He smiled softly, yeah right.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one you makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry._

Prom night came around, and like I told Toby, I stayed home and studied. My mom had made me go out and buy a dress, incase. Prom has started around an hour ago, and I had just finished studying when I heard a knock on the door.

"Toby? What are you doing here?"

"I caught Mona cheating on me with Noel."

"I'm sorry, Toby. Did you say anything?"

"I broke up with her." He admitted. "She said okay, and went back to kissing him."

"Well, now you're a free man. How does it feel?" I tease.

Toby laughed, nervously, "I know your mom bought you a dress, put it on and come with me."

"Toby, I don't want to go to Prom." I groaned.

"We aren't." He replied. "Now go!"

I nodded and ran upstairs, I put a simple red dress, that went to my ankles on, and walked back downstairs. "You look beautiful." He complimented.

"Thanks, Toby." I blushed.

_Why can't you see, you belong with me?_

"I was going to take Mona up here, but then I caught her lip-locking with Noel." Toby told me. We were in a secluded area, with a few trees. Fairy lights were hanging everywhere.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"And I think you're a better choice." He blurted. I turned to look at him, with a confused look on my face, only to find him right behind in front of me. He lifted my chin and kissed me.

"I, um, I—" I stuttered.

Toby chuckled. "I'm sorry I was a jerk, Mona told me if she ever want to be with me is if I acted that way. And it was a mistake."

"I forgive you." I whisper, Toby pulled me in another kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard a snarky voice behind me. "I knew you were trying to steal my boyfriend." Mona shouted, cuddling up next to Toby, who stepped away from her.

"I kissed her." Toby told her. "And I'm not your boyfriend anymore, where's Noel?"

"Whatever." Mona huffed, and stomped away.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand, and turning on a radio behind him.

I bit my lip and nodded, grabbing his hand.

_You belong with me. _

* * *

**Yup, it sucked, but the next one is Enchanted. I have I _really _good idea, but it's probably not very original, but that's okay.**

**Emilee: I don't even remember what I write half the time, so I was kind of thinking I was really harsh, but I was too lazy to fix it. I love Sparia too, but Spanna is my favorite, don't ask why.**

**Guest: Okay, do not ask me to update, I update EVERY SUNDAY OR MONDAY AND NOTHING ELSE. It's really annoying when I post a chapter, and that same day someone asks me to update. I will eventually, patience, darling.**

**Arubagirl0926: Yeah…**

**Fluffy Tazzy: I don't mind, but I'm not in the best mood right now, so if I go off ranting about something stupid, you'll know why.**

**I still have VHS tapes, we don't have a VHS player, but we have movies like Robin Hood and… That's the only one I remember. Heh heh.**

**My first best friend and I met in kindergarten, then she moved, and we forgot about each other, in seventh grade I made a friend with the same name, and in eighth we realized we had known each other, and were best friends in kindergarten. It's a small world. And now we're locker partners.**

**October 10th is Homecoming, but I'm not going. I'm not a dance kind of person.**

**I can't put my phone in my bra, because I'm still wearing the bras that are in the girls' section in Target. Or my sister's bras that she had in fifth grade. She's a senior. So it'd just look plain weird. So I usually just keep it in my backpack.**

**As for being back on track… Erm, well I failed a test, and went from an A to an F. But I raised my grade in History! It's only a D, but I'm getting on the right track.**

**I can be pretty stubborn about help, although I always say I will ask for help when I'm stuck, I never do. The only reason my grade raised in History is because I sit next to my teacher and he asked about this paper, and I'm all "Oh I have it." I gave it to him, (the only reason why I didn't is because I was kind of embarrassed about it because I thought it sucked. It didn't.) and I got 17 out of 20 but because it was late I got 10. BUT if I turn this other paper in on time, he'll make it 17 out of 20, he's the bomb.**

**Well, lucky for me "Mother Nature" stopped on Halloween, skipped Thanksgiving, was after Christmas, missed my birthday BY A DAY, skipped camp, and the first day of school, I got it last October, so it hasn't really been a year yet. But I got pretty lucky so far.**

**Oregon is fine, actually better, it finally started raining, so take that California.**

**Spencer and Toby have to worst break-ups, I swear. They're all caused by "A" so maybe he/she/it is crushing on Spencer or Toby. Ohhh, that's a good theory. I hate how rumors are now "spoilers." Some don't even make sense. Like I read one recently, (I happen to stumble across them purposely to see how ridiculous they are) and apparently Spencer's adopted. Like, what? I highly doubt it.**

**As for Johnny, I think he'll be like Andrew, but Spencer will be all "Umm… I'm not into you, I'm dating a police officer." You know, since she addresses Toby by his job title. Which I hate, it seems so degrading to me. Who cares what he does for living? **

**I doubt Toby would say that, but it was a good laugh. I think it'd be more like "Back off or there will be nothing to get in her pants with." Or "Shut up or you won't want to be getting anywhere." I'm really bad at this. But I think it's sweet how protective Toby can get.**

**Spencer/Toby/Johnny Spobonny? *shivers* I don't think that'll happen. After all it_ is _ a family channel.**

**I used to like Aria a lot, until she made Hanna feel bad. I mean, yeah she was in a rough spot, [Hanna] but she's not _always _the problem. And she's just too dramatic, although they're all dramatic.**

**It took me awhile to reply, mostly because I got distracted with Pet Café on my phone.**

**Guest: Dude why can't you do this? Hhahahaha. Thank you ;)**

**I really hate when writers are all like "I only got 5 reviews, please can I have more?" Because 5 is more than enough for me, and I'm so grateful for all of them. So thank you, to those who review, even if it's just a little comment about my chapter.**


	8. Enchanted

**This is my eighth one-shot without posting it, it's kind of exciting. Happy reading!**

**This one has an AU Emily, she's straight, always had been and always will be.**

**Song: Enchanted**

**P.S. I used **_**a bit **_**of language. Although, it may be one of the only times.**

* * *

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place._

Spencer never liked weddings, but she'd hide it. Most of her friends made her plan the whole damn thing, so she was sick of weddings, and even more now since she knew she'd never have a gathering of her own, and showing up in a beautiful white dress.

But this wedding, she couldn't stand. It was long, she not only had to plan every second of it, but she had to film it, and make it into a sweet video, something she exceptional at, but hated all the work.

At the reception she made her toast, making a believable happy face, but she hadn't been happy since Andrew left.

She had been burned by him too many times, he never showed up for dates, even if he scheduled them, and that night they got into a big fight, and he made her believe it was all her fault.

So she stayed away from love, for the past three years have been awful, and lonely, but at least she wasn't hurting anyone, but herself, but she told herself she deserved it.

Spencer sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs at a table, watching everybody dance. She knew how to dance, she had been in dance for almost 20 years, but she had no one to dance with, so she sat, alone, drinking water, since she had an _accident _with alcohol, she stayed away from it.

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face._

That was until a man, her age maybe a year or two older, came up to her, asking her to dance. She lied and told him she couldn't dance to save her life, but that was how she got in a New York college, along with her amazing acting skills, and her 12 years in choir.

The bride, and her best friend, Natalia, told her it was a load of bull crap, and told the man the truth. Impressed, and taking the hint that she didn't want to dance, he sat next to her. He was majoring in architecture, and interior design.

Spencer smiled, an actual smile, impressed by him. Andrew had majored in the medical field, much like her sister's husband. They actually met at a dinner, Wren had gotten an award and Melissa insisted she show up.

But for some reason, Spencer let her walls crack, just a tiny, itty-bitty bit for him. But that was enough, she was finally talking to the other sex, without being forced to by herself, or anyone else. It just came naturally.

But when he asked her out, she declined, telling him that she doesn't want to hurt him, much like she did to Andrew. Who was the groom, Spencer was at Natalia's and Andrew's wedding.

Toby called him names, telling Spencer that wasn't true. That he remembered him laughing and all giddy about a girl he broke, she didn't give him what he wanted, and he took revenge, on something that he completely made up.

Spencer still declined, she had been at least alive the past three years, and she didn't even know if she wanted to be.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

Although, after rejected him, Spencer offered a friendship, which he took, not wanting to let the mysterious, broken girl go. She deserved another chance at love, and if they had to start as friends, then so be it.

The best, longest lasting relationships start as friends, right? So the exchanged numbers, and found they only lived a block away. The two talked for the rest of the night.

And Spencer admitted she had a wonderful time, she hadn't been that happy, or happy at all in a really long time. Before she left she got his name, it was Toby.

_You eyes whispered "Have we met?" across the room your silhouette, starts to make your way to me._

The met again at an engagement party, that Spencer had to plan, for her tiny best friend since 7th grade, Aria. Spencer decided to invite Toby, who everyone insisted she just get together with, they had instantly became best friends anyway.

Toby searched the crowd for the familiar brunette, he found her alone, and like last time drinking water. Spencer smiled at him when they caught each other's eyes, he made his way over hand made a playful comment about her and her water.

She told them as a dancer, it was the best choice, and anything else would ruin her voice. Toby chuckled, and called her a nerd.

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy._

All the guests eyed the two friends, and their cute banter, that everyone thought was cute except for Spencer and Toby. They teased each other, and laughed together.

Aria, Emily, and Hanna smiled, it was nice to see Spencer with a real laugh, with someone who's not female, because she avoided all males for a year, unless she absolutely _had _to interact with one.

Natalia wasn't invited, mostly because she's never spoken to Aria, so it would've been weird. So when the strange man, that Spencer was so comfortable with showed up, everyone was confused, but just seeing Spencer, happy, made everyone else happy.

And maybe they'd have their old, care-free, Spencer back.

_And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say it was enchanting to meet you._

As the weeks went on, Spencer and Toby got closer and closer, they even became roommates, although Spencer insisted they were friends, she could feel something, deep inside of her, that she's never felt before. Not even out the year and a half she was with Andrew.

And it scared her, not knowing what to do, but she couldn't lose Toby, so she ignored that feeling and said they were friends. _Just _friends.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you._

It was at Aria's wedding, Ezra and Toby had become best friends, so he was known, and Toby and Caleb were friends. Along with Jackson, someone Emily dated, they were all groomsmen, and well as Emily, Spencer, and Hanna were bridesmaids.

Toby told the guys we wants to be more with Spencer, and they supported him, actually they encouraged it, and cheered him on.

So at the reception, Toby pulled Spencer on stage, confessed his feelings, and kissed her. Spencer responded well, kissing him back, and throwing her arms around his neck.

After the reception had ended, Toby walked Spencer to her hotel room, as she was still on adrenaline from their kiss. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it before leaving to go across the hotel to his room.

_This lingering questioned kept me up, 2 AM who do you love? I wonder until I'm wide awake._

Spencer didn't fall asleep that night, she couldn't. She was so angry at herself, she knew she would screw up the new romance, and Toby said, many moons ago, that it wasn't her, Andrew made her think that it was her fault, when Toby just blamed her, for their relationship.

It was about a month after Aria's wedding, and Spencer was a little hesitant about their relationship. Making sure she only talked good about Toby, showed up for their dates early, and just all around had second thought about everything.

It started to get to Toby, he wanted Spencer to be Spencer, not some shell of a past relationship. And he didn't want to fight, he didn't mean for that night to end just like the fateful night had almost 4 years ago.

He regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth, he said it was her fault that their relationship was so stressful, and hard. She went to her room, closing the door and packing a bag.

_And now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door, I'd open up and say, "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you._

Spencer hadn't come out of her room since she went in, Toby was worried, wanting to apologize. He couldn't believe he blamed her for that, he decided, after pacing for five minutes, that she'd work with her, instead of against her.

He knocked on the door and called her name, she opened up and apologized profusely, Toby stopped her, saying _he _was sorry, he didn't mean it. He wrapped her in his arms as they laid in bed.

Although he didn't fall asleep, he was just as happy to watch her sleep. He face was relaxed, and her lips her slightly parted. She looked so graceful, almost as graceful as she danced.

And even though they had been only dating a month, he knew she wanted to marry her, call her his wife, wake up to her every morning, and see her stomach grow, as their baby grew inside her. He smiled, he could definitely see it.

* * *

******Yeah I didn't do the last of the song, because it's long, and I think it would be best if I ended it there. I registrated for high school today! (August 12 2014) So now I'm a high-schooler, whoop whoop! For some reason this one was my favorite one to write.**

**Wow that was awhile ago. Over a month. I don't think I've showered in seven days. Thank you teachers who gave me loads of homework, it's all your fault. *Cough Bio couch***

**Arubagirl0926: I think everyone is.**

**Emilee: I have a few one-shots I already wrote, but I will do Our Sound in the near (or far) future.**

**Fluffy Tazzy: *Cracks knuckles knowing this will be awhile* I need a shower. I'm taking a shower after I reply to you.**

**I remember loving VHS tapes when I was younger, but then modern technology came and we got a DVR.**

**My ex-friend rides the same bus as me, and we're not even on speaking terms. I never did anything bad, but she said a was a backstabbing friend. All I said was this other friend was nosy, even though she knew I didn't get along with her. At all. She missing out on all this. *motions up and down body.***

**Well I hate crowds and sweaty people and people I don't know. So dances are not the best, but I had a blast at the 8th grade dance just for 8th graders. ****We have Spirit Week the week of the dance, but that's pretty much it.**

**I have nothing on top. Which I kind of like, because these days all females have boobs, and are going through puberty in 4th grade. Although I'm a "late bloomer." October 28th, 2013 during 5th period. Our one-year anniversary is coming up! Oddly enough, October is still my favorite month. I couldn't get away with a size too big, only because then we go into the lady's section, which is a big jump.**

**I'm still getting there. I'm fairly certain I can get back on track, I have to redo a test in Honors Bio, turn some things in for Math, Honors History and Honors English, and I'm good. I have four days to do so.**

**My mom told me the less fat you have the lighter and shorter it is. That's a lie. Mine is a crime scene in my down under for 8 long days. I don't know how I produce that much blood. I really don't.**

**Rain is Oregon's sunshine, instead of making people depressed it makes everyone insanely happy.**

**Ugh, "spoilers." I read one where "Spencer has a baby in 7x24." They just finished shooting season 5, get over yourself. Why don't we focus on the second half of season 5 first? **

**There _is _a rumor where there is the first gay male character floating around (Not sure if it's confirmed or not) and people think it's Johnny. I can see that go down. "Spencer, I think this Johnny fellow has feelings for you." "No, he's gay. He has feelings for you, Toby." *Awkward silence.* If I were dating Toby, I'd probably break up with him, he's like 19. EW.**

**I totally ship "Spobonny" now. I don't know how that would work, but I think it;s be disgusting and weird. But I'd still ship it. I also ship Hanna and Emily. **

**That's true, I think my least favorite character is Emily, I like Jenna more than Emily, maybe I dislike Tom more. Grandma Marin is pretty cool, there was a character that was pointless, and I forgot who it was. Grrr. I'm taking my shower now, goodbye.**


	9. Love Story

**I know this is really cliché, but this has always been my favorite Taylor Swift song, and it's lovey-dovey, and I hope you enjoy!**

**I think I'm a bit obsessed writing these, it's a problem.**

**Song: Love Story**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

The first day of school was always Spencer's favorite, you got new teachers, met new people. So the first day of school of senior year was the most exciting for her, by this time next year, she'll be in college.

Spencer woke up a few hours before school started, what else was new? She sat on her balcony, looking out. It was still relatively warm out, and she remembered the first day of middle school, when she met her best friends, and tore away from Alison and Emily, the two that had caused her elementary years Hell.

_See the lights, see the party the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd to say hello, little did I know._

When she got an anonymous invitation to a masquerade ball, she was excited, she was hardly ever invited to things, everyone saw her as a pathetic, nerdy, goody-two-shoes.

She dressed in an elegant white gown, and a white mask with gold glitter around the perimeter. Once there she realized she had nobody to hang out with.

Aria and Hanna left her before junior year, using the excuse that she didn't fit in. On the first day of junior year she saw them with Alison and Emily.

She saw a tall man, wearing a simple black and white outfit making his way towards her, and they hit it off instantly, she recognized him from her English class, his name was Toby.

So they exchanged numbers, and they might have exchanged saliva, Spencer wasn't the one to kiss and tell.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet!" and I was crying on the staircase begging you, "Please don't go!" _

They had been dating for a few months when Spencer introduced him to her parents, and her dad completely flipped out.

He started shouting non-sense, and that the reason was his parents were the idiots that sued him for damaging their property.

Spencer looked passed his parents and told her dad that he loved him, but he kicked Toby out and told her she was never to see him again.

Spencer didn't listen, she still had school with him. And they camped out in a secret area where nobody ate, and shared giggles, and kisses there.

_And I said "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess, it's a love story baby just say yes."_

Spencer cried to Toby about her dad, she was sick of him controlling her life, and she wanted him and only him.

Toby told her to calm down, that she didn't need to worry, and he'd never leave her. Spencer shook her head, and kissed his soft lips. That's what she loved most about him, he could be so calm.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet because were dead if they knew so close you eyes, escape this town for a little while._

She met him late at night at what seemed to be paradise. There were beautiful flowers everywhere, trees surrounding it, making it roof-like and paths going in all different direction. They lay on a empty area, with just grass.

They talked about everything, and about nothing. And they were happy and content in each other's arms.

"I love you." Spencer blurted. "I really do."

Toby looked over at her with a wide smile on his face, "I love you too."

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet!" But you were everything to me, I was begging you "Please don't go!" _

Spencer's dad had caught the two, kissing and giggling under a tree by the park. He was beyond furious and yanked Spencer up by her arm, yelling at Toby.

When Spencer went to meet in their usual spot a few weeks later, because it took a few weeks to gain her dad's trust, she found Toby without hope in his eyes.

"I'm leaving." He whispered. "It's best for the both of us."

"No, Toby. Please!" Spencer cried.

"I don't want to become between you and your dad, Spence." He admitted, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I'll miss you though."

"Are you coming back?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know." He murmured. He kissed her forehead and left.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story baby just say "Yes."_

Spencer had told her family about leaving in a fight they had. It just slipped out, and she saw her parents' faces go from angry to extremely happy. Telling her that it was best, he was trouble anyway.

Spencer left voicemails, saying how much she loved him, and missed him. He never did call her back.

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town._

As the rest of senior year passed, with no sign of Toby, Spencer knew she had to leave for college.

Her dad was putting all her boxes in the back of his car, while Spencer stood on her deck, looking out. She saw a figure in the distance, as it came closer, she realized it was Toby.

Spencer grinned, and ran downstairs. Once she got outside, she ran towards Toby, who was running towards her. Once the met in the middle, she hopped into his arms, and kissed him with all she had.

"I missed you." She cried.

"I missed you too." He replied, setting her down. "I love you."

_He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say yes."_

Once she was on her feet, Toby took her hands and knelt down. "Spencer, there are no words to describe how much I love you. You've loved me so much, and I really don't deserve you. You've waited for me long enough, will you marry me?" Toby let go of her hands, and pulled out a ring.

"Yes!" Spencer exclaimed. "Of course!"

Toby grinned standing back up and slipping the ring on. He took her in his arms again. He kissed her, and they walked towards her house, together.

* * *

**Honestly, I hate this one. It took so long to write. I think I'll do Ours or Today Was a Fairytale next…**

**I'm failing high school. Sorta, not really. But I really dislike this one, so I'm so very sorry. On a better note, on I have three assignments with 0% similarity. Pretty much that means I'm 100% original.**

**Also, I was listening to Make You Feel My Love (By Adele, because I love her) and I realized how much of a Spoby song it is. **

**Emilee: Thanks and no problem! I didn't realize I put Our Sound until I uploaded it. Whoops.**

**Fluffy Tazzy: I don't care how short or long these are, it's a review, so I'm happy.**

**It's been another week with one shower. This is what my teachers do to me. And the fact I was so stressed about this grading period ending. (If you're wondering what I got, 3 A's 2 C's and 2 D's. But now that I've got the hang of things, it'll be SO much easier. Also, being locked out of your house, needing to pee, doesn't really help when you need to do homework)**

**I don't, we sold or lost or broke our VHS player, so it's kind of hard. **

**Yeah, I kind of said some things (which honestly, I think she deserves) that might _not _have been rational. It went along the lines of "that's fine, just don't come to me saying you want to be friends again." **

**I've been lucky with crowds. When we went to L.A this past summer, LAX wasn't busy at all. And I live in Oregon, which is the state nobody cares about. But they really should, it's like Washington and California put together, but better. When people come to Oregon for the first time they're like "Wow, why have I never come here before?" Only swag people live in Oregon. (I'm a high schooler, don't judge my use of "swag")**

**I still don't have boobs. I've seen 12 year old guys with a bigger chest than me, but I have no cares in the world (and not to sound cliché) but it makes me feel unique. I wouldn't necessarily say I _love _my body, because of media, and being 14 and of "this is what you should look like" and stuff. Which really sucks, because kids nowadays are like "I have a bigger chest than you!" Then there's me. (Not that I mind, but I do wish my face wasn't so wide. It's disproportionate to the rest of my tiny body)**

**Eh, I get so irritable, and I get sick, sometimes I get a bloody nose, and I don't want to talk to anyone. Which to some people, is the good end of the stick. The first day is fine, the second and third are the worst, sometimes the fourth, and days five through eight are fine and manageable. **

**I hate when Oregonians are like "I hate rain." Because it rains Fall through Spring and Summer can be really hot, or moderate weather.**

**Speaking of spoilers, ready for this? Okay so from the same person, _apparently, _Bethany Young is related to Wren Kingston. The next one was Bethany Young is related to the Montgomery family, and then Bethany Young is related to Spencer and Jason. **

**Break up with Toby because of his age. He's a foot taller than me too, not that it matters. It just sound like a lot of neck cramps.**

**It'd be disgusting in the sense that three people are all dating each other. I don't know how that would work. I don't want to know. I don't have many ships, but I absolutely HATE Alison and Emily, or maybe just Alison, not because they're gay, I can ship Emily with Paige or Samara or Maya, but not Alison.**

**I'm kind of warming up to Emily though, although I didn't understand why she got so mad at Sydney for being friends with Jenna. Anyway, this review is over a page long. Whoops.**

**Arubogirl0926: Thank you!**


	10. Ours

**It's still August. I have no idea what month it'll be when I post this. But sadly, after this one, is Dear John… So enjoy the happiness while you can!**

**Song: Ours.**

**This is one of my favorite Taylor Swift songs…. By the way, this is based off the music video as well.**

* * *

_Elevator buttons and morning air, strangers silence makes me want to take the stairs._

20-year-old Spencer hopped in the elevator in her parents' law firm. They had hired her as a receptionist, to pay off her college. She worked the there three times a week, the other four she stayed in her dorm at UPENN.

When she was working those three days, she stayed at her boyfriend's house. Her parents were excited for her to go to college so she could forget about him. But they stuck together, like they were made of glue.

Spencer rolled her eyes at the people who clearly would rather be somewhere else. Although, she had to admit, she really wanted her day go to by faster. She had her arms full of papers she had to give to her mother.

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares, but right now, my time is theirs. _

When Spencer handed her papers to her mom, she waved her off. Spencer rolled her eyes again at her mother.

"Hey sexy." Harold, a man who weighed what seemed like five times more than her, whispered in her ear, squeezing her waist.

"Go away." Spencer snapped, this day was starting off great.

"Where's lover boy? Did he leave you yet?" He sneered.

"I said go away." She growled before walking away.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

"Spencer, where's Toby?" Peter asked.

"He's coming back later." She mumbled. "Please don't make a snarky comment."

"I'm your father, I can do what I want." Peter scoffed. "He's no good, Spence."

"And what makes him no good? The fact that he's fighting for our country?" Spencer argued, walking away.

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, but my choice is you._

"Hey, where's that one guy that you watch on your tablet?" Some girl blurted.

"You don't care." Spencer mumbled.

"I would actually want to know how it feels to have my legs wrapped around him." She snickered. "I bet he's _well equipped._"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't know. Because unlike you, I'm not a slut who sleeps with a guy then breaks up with them."

"Spencer!" Veronica scolded. "That's not how you treat my co-workers."

"Mom, I'm twenty." Spencer groaned. "Don't treat me like I'm five."

"You better shut your mouth before I fire you." She threatened, making the people around her laugh.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at shine, and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough. But this love is ours._

"Here's your coffee." Spencer mumbled to the same girl from earlier.

She gladly took it, and took a sip. "It's gross." She said before dumping it on Spencer.

"Quite the firm." Spencer muttered under her breath. She went to the bathroom, and cleaned herself off.

"Did you have an accident?" A girl teased.

Spencer ignored her, trying to get the hot coffee off her clothes. She smiled at the thought of Toby, telling her it was alright.

When she went back to her desk she saw the note from Toby she found before he left, it was next to a picture of them at graduation.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves. Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me lurking in the shadows with their lip-gloss smiles. But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine._

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" Spencer snarled.

"Before you make a snotty comment about how I don't deserve your parents as my lawyer, I need to explain." She mumbled.

"Um, okay?"

"Alison—"

"What did she do?"

"She trashed my car, and broke into the house Toby made for us. The one he spent all his free time on, you know, the one he—"

"He'd blow me off for, yes I know. Toby was so proud of it." Spencer smiled. "And you know, I haven't totally forgiven you for what you did to Toby, but I'm not going to be like Alison and the rest of the girls."

"So do I have permission?"

"Why do need a lawyer, can't you call the police?" Spencer wondered.

"She burnt it down. And I have evidence against her. It was also second degree murder."

"Look at you, being all lawyer-like." Spencer chuckled.

"Thank you, Spencer." Jenna thanked. "And I'm sorry, about Toby and everything I've done to you. Now when the other's apologize, I can think about forgiving them. But you're like family now."

"No problem, now go kick Alison's ass!" Spencer encouraged laughing.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine, and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours._

Spencer checked the time, _3:16. _Toby said he's coming back at 3:40. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. Suddenly glad she had wore jeans, and a light purple flowy tank-top, with black flats.

She ran to the bus stop, and waited patiently for it to come. _3:26. _Spencer was getting giddy and anxious.

_And any snide remarks from my dad about your tattoos will be ignored, 'cause my heart is yours._

_3:41. _Spencer finally arrived at the airport. She hurried in and found his gate. She couldn't see anything in the crowd of people, but she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Spencer turned around and found Toby standing there with his bags.

"Toby!" Spencer squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her tight with his arms around his waist. And suddenly, her day just got so much better. "You're here."

"I'm here Spence. I got you something on the layover." He admitted. He got down on his knee, and made a very sappy speech, and during it, people had started crowded around the couple. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Spencer exclaimed. Toby stood up and held her tight, "Of course."

They were oblivious to the crowd clapping and cheering. "I've never been so nervous in my life." He let out a shaky laugh, putting the ring on her finger.

_The stakes are high, but this love is ours._

* * *

**About half way through writing this, I decided Dear John will not be next.**

**I'm starting a whole bunch of new stories, I keep getting ideas. None of which will be up anytime soon though.**

**I'm pathetic, I know. I was busy Sunday, I started my Halloween costume, and Monday I came home late, and had a ton of homework. I'm switching things up with replying…**

_Sarahschneider2012: Thank you!_

_Arubagirl0926: It's always been my favorite!_

_Fluffy Tazzy: I feel bad because I updated late, but it's life. It's totally fine, I really don't mind. How was visiting your friend?_

_I hate showers, because they take so much time, but if I don't take one I feel icky. Same with body hair, I hate dealing with it, and I hate having it. (Except for the hair on my scalp. It's somewhere around 26 inches now.) _

_My mom insults her (not in front of her face) but she's changed, and not in a good way. (Not to be rude) But she's gotten big. But I've had some of the best times in my life with her, so she'll always have a (good) place in my heart._

_Well I went to L.A. when they had just started school (Most states start in August, and end in May. Oregon, because of farming and agriculture, starts in September and ends in June) And we start really early in the day, 7:25, most schools start 7:30, which is five minutes more sleep, and time to get ready. LAX is big, but I'm from Oregon, so everything that's not in Oregon is huge. PDX is two floors, with gates A-C I believe but that includes A1, A2, etc. Or 1A, 1B, 1C, Idk._

_I don't care what my chest looks like, whoever decides to be with me I'll know doesn't like me for my body or whatever. I wouldn't say I'm confident about myself, but I wouldn't say I'm super insecure. I just don't show my body off I guess. _

_Nothing really changes, I don't really get moody (or maybe I do, but I always hide what I actually feel and put on a happy face, so yeah.) My eating habits don't change, but I do get sick. I get all stuffed up and sometimes I get a bloody nose._

_Exactly! If you don't like rain, get out of Oregon, California in six hours away. (By car.)_

_I agree, Spencer and Jason seems logical because somehow they have the same blood, because Peter can't wait for his wife to come home to make a baby. But Wren and the Montgomery family seems stupid._

_I'm 5'1, and I'm getting there! I'm almost averaged sized! Except I'm very thin, but that's fine. I couldn't, because he's graduated college, and I just started high school. Something wouldn't be right._

_I wouldn't mind, but it's be strange and I don't care people want two other people in their relationship or not. As long as they don't involve me. I don't get why people love Emison SO MUCH. Emily is sweet, and Alison is not. Well I guess opposites really do attract. I used to hate Paily, that was until there was Emison, now it's one of my favorites. _

_Okay, but if Jenna told me that Emily hates her [Jenna] then I would lie too. Then I'd be like "whether you like it or not, I'm friends with Jenna." And if she decides she hates me, then so be it._

_It's really sad that we write in paragraphs… _


	11. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Okay, Taylor Swift released her new single, "Shake it Off" and I'm in love with it. A lot of people are hating on her, which is kind of ironic since the song is about people hating on her. Anyway, onward and upward!**

**Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

* * *

_Friday night beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard you and I are painting pictures in the sky._

"Spencer, where are you taking me?" Toby asked with Spencer's hands covering his eyes.

"You'll see." She giggled. She stopped suddenly, making Toby stumble, "One, two, three!" Spencer took her hands away from his eyes. "Happy birthday."

Toby gasped, "Spence, this is amazing! Did you do all of this yourself?" Toby admired the rose garden, there were all different colored roses.

Spencer nodded, "Do you like it?"

"I _love _it. Almost as much as I love you." He smiled, "I can't wait to call you my wife." He picked up her hand and started playing with the engagement ring he had given to her many moons ago.

"I actually have a picnic made." She admitted, pointing to the middle of the garden, which had perfectly green grass.

After they had eaten dinner, they both laid on the blanket Spencer had set up, and cuddled. Spencer's head was on Toby's chest, and his arms were around her body. "I can see the big dipper." Toby chuckled. "How can you see the bunny?"

"It's a hare, Toby." Spencer corrected.

"Whatever, either way, I wanna do bunny things with you." He replied.

"You're nasty." She giggled.

_And sometimes we don't say a thing. Just listen to the crickets sing, everything I need is right here by my side._

"Hurry up, Toby!" Spencer grinned. "We're going to miss the fireworks."

"I'm coming!" He complained, making Spencer giggle. "You're lucky I love you."

"_I'm _lucky? _You're _lucky I said yes."

Spencer and Toby had gone to the water front to watch the fireworks. It wasn't close, but nobody really went, and they had the best fireworks.

"I can stay right here forever." Spencer sighed, it wasn't dark enough for the fireworks, and there were about five other people.

"As long as you're with me." Toby agreed. They were laying on a blanket, Toby was laying on his back, while Spencer was laying on her side with her head on Toby's chest and his arm around her.

Spencer smiled just looking at the sunset, it reflected beautifully off the blue water. A comfortable silence fell over them, this tended to happen often, and they were both fine with that.

_And I know everything about you, I don't want to live without you._

A knock woke Spencer up from her sleep. Toby had gone out of town for a few weeks for a job in New Hampshire. He was supposed to come back the next week.

Spencer put her hair in a ponytail, and pulled some sweatpants on since she slept in Toby's shirt and spandex.

When she opened the door her mouth spread out in a wide smile. "Toby!"

Toby grinned, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding her tight, while her arms were around his neck. "Hey sweetheart."

"I thought you weren't coming back until next week?" Spencer questioned.

"We got the job done early." Toby told her.

"It's been awful around you. You're never allowed to be gone for a month again." Spencer pouted, as he sat down.

Toby slid Spencer into his lap. "I missed you too. I missed your smile, your touch, your laugh, everything I know about you."

"You're too sweet." Spencer smiled, "I can't wait until I get to marry you."

_I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly when you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do._

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Toby asked, although twenty minutes ago he was supposed to leave for a work party, when he came home he found Spencer crying the bathroom.

Spencer was sitting against the back wall with her knees to her chest and her arms around her knees. "Toby, I'm, I'm pregnant."

Toby's eyes widened, they really hadn't talked about kids, and from his understanding, they wanted to at least wait awhile to have them, if any at all.

"It'll be okay Spence." He comforted, taking her spot and pulling her into his lap.

"Toby, we're not even married—"

"But we're engaged, and we're getting married in a week and a half."

Spencer smiled through her tears, "It's so close but so far."

"And I think you'd be an amazing mother." He told her.

"And you'd be an amazing father." Spencer replied, putting her head on his chest.

Toby never made it to his work party that night.

_Well you drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

"Toby," Spencer whispered, she was about five months into her pregnancy.

"Spencer, it's three in the morning." Toby groaned. Spencer hit him, "What are you craving this time."

"Peanut butter and chocolate." Spencer replied, she grinned when Toby rolled out of bed, "Thank you."

Toby smiled, "No problem."

Toby decided to get other things she had been craving the past few months, peanut butter and chocolate, pineapple juice, marshmallows, marshmallow spread, nutella, and bananas. Oh the bananas, she seemed to go through a bunch in a day.

"She pregnant?" The cashier asked, looking at his groceries.

"Only for four more months." Toby chuckled.

"That's how I felt when my wife was pregnant. But it was worth it when I had my son. Do you know the gender?"

Toby shook his head, "We're waiting for the birth."

"Well, if it helps, these are the things my wife revolted. Especially the bananas."

Toby laughed. "That's the one thing she can't get enough of."

"Well, good luck."

"Thank you." Toby grinned before grabbing the bags and heading out.

Of course when he got back, he found Spencer sound asleep on their bed. Although he couldn't bring himself to care, sleep is what she needed.

Nonetheless, he slipped his shoes and coat off and climbed into bed.

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

"Where's Toby?" Spencer asked, clenching her eyes.

"He's on his way, Spence." Emily told her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Spencer nodded, holding her breath.

Emily was about to speak when Toby barged in the room, "I'll see ya later Spence." Emily smiled, hurrying out of the room.

"How are you doing?" Toby questioned taking her hand in his.

"It hurts." Spencer told him, "So much."

"Emily said you were fine." Toby replied.

"I lied." Spencer admitted holding her breath again.

"Breathe sweetheart." Toby insisted, Spencer let exhaled and squeezed Toby's hand.

"Good grief." Spencer complained. "It's over, for now at least."

"It'll all be worth it in the end, Spence. We'll have our baby."

_Just a small town boy and girl, livin in a crazy world, tryin to figure out what is and isn't true._

"I'll pick up Braden today." Spencer promised, loading their two-year-old into their car and buckling him in.

"Great, and I'm working late. But I'll be home before dinner." Toby reminded Spencer.

Spencer smiled. "That's fine, I was going to get pizza anyway. I don't feel like cooking."

"Okay." Toby agreed getting into the front seat, "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer sighed, giving him one last kiss before shutting his door and heading to her own car.

"Mama!" Braden exclaimed, walking to his mother from the arms of his daycare provider.

"Hey Bradey." Spencer grinned, crouching down to pick him up.

The daycare provider grinned, "He was a little cranky today."

"I know, I'm sorry, he didn't get much sleep last night. I think he's coming down with the cold or flu." Spencer explained.

"Well other than that, he was pretty normal."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled, with Braden on her hip and walking out.

Spencer set Braden on high chair while she ordered pizza. "I'm home!" She heard to yell from the door.

He walked into the kitchen and picked their son up from his high chair, "Dada!" Braden squealed throwing his arms up.

Spencer put the phone down and walked over to her two favorite boys, "Pizza will be here in around fifteen minutes."

"Great." Toby smiled, wrapping his free hand around his wife, kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Spencer shrugged. "Same as the last four weeks."

Toby frowned, "Only eight more months."

"You don't know that. My appointment is tomorrow."

"Spence, it's quite obvious."

"What is _that _supposed to mean? Are you telling me I'm fat?!" Spencer exclaimed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Toby chuckled, holding his wife closer.

_And I don't try to hide my tears, the secrets or my deepest fears, through it all nobody gets me like you do._

"I told you." Toby smirked.

"Shut up." Spencer scolded, hitting his chest.

Toby caught her arm and laughed, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how I can do this! I didn't know I wanted Braden until he was born, and now—" Spencer cried, "I'm not _fit _to be a mother. I've been to jail, and rehab, and I've been institutionalized!"

"You are a great mother, Spence." Toby promised.

"Yeah, to one child. Would if I end up like my mother? What if I'm too focused on Braden to notice this one?" She exclaimed motioning to her stomach.

"Your mother loves you, and you know that. It only took eighteen years and a divorce for your mother to show that, and I know you'll do great with a second baby." Toby comforted.

Spencer nodded a laid down. Toby put his arm around her and rested his head on hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Toby replied.

_And you know everything about me, you say you can't live without me._

Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer, "God, I'm sorry." He whispered into her neck. "I'm so sorry."

"Just hold me." Spencer cried. "I need you to hold me."

Toby's arms tightened around Spencer's body, although he was careful enough not to squish her baby bump. "I'm so stupid."

Spencer pulled away, "Don't do that. Don't leave me again. I missed you so much, I missed your voice, and your touch, and your everything. And Braden missed you."

"Is he asleep?" Toby asked.

Spencer nodded. "I'm sorry. I should've went after you, but—"

"It's not your fault Spence."

"Yes it is!" She exclaimed. "I knew if I brought it up, you'd get angry and leave, but I did it anyway!"

"Spencer, none of this is your fault, it's your dad, okay? We've always known he hates our relationship, and we both saw it coming that he'd pay me to leave."

"But he didn't have to. You went away anyway." Spencer told him. "I thought you'd never come back, and if you did it'd be with a different wedding ring and a new girl. And, and—"

Toby's heart dropped, had she really thought this? "Spencer," He started sternly, "I will always come back to you. No matter what, and even your father can't change that."

"It's felt like an eternity these past few days." Spencer sighed, resting her head on Toby with her hands around his waist. "I wouldn't know what would happen if you left for good." Spencer told him. "I'd probably die."

_I'm only up when you're not down, don't want to fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do._

"Toby, you've been with me all week." Spencer groaned. "I give you permission to go!"

"Spencer, you were due six days ago, I'm not going to."

"I feel fine, and I need some alone time."

"Spencer, I'm not going to, I have a feeling you're going to have this baby today anyway."

"You know we know the gender right? Or are you still upset we won't be having two boys?" Spencer teased.

"You know I wanted a girl." Toby defended, laughing. "Just shopping for her."

Spencer gasped in mock shock, "It wasn't _that _bad. And stop trying to change the subject, you're going."

"Fine." Toby grumbled.

Needless to say, she had the baby that night.

_Well you drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

"Are you picking Braden and Morgan up today?" Spencer asked, finding something to wear in just a towel.

"No." Toby replied, fixing his tie in the mirror. "I have to work late tonight, I thought you were."

"Toby, I'm going out of town, I told you this." Spencer replied throwing the towel that was once around her body on the bed and slipping her underwear and bra on.

"What time will you be back?" Toby questioned.

"Nine tonight." Spencer told him pulling a dress over her head.

Toby sighed. "I guess I can work something out."

"Thanks Toby." Spencer smiled, kissing his lips. "I have to get going, it's an hour drive."

"Wait, so you're getting home around nine, or getting off at nine."

"I'm getting off at nine."

"So you won't be home until ten?" Toby asked.

"I know, I tried getting out of it, but my boss really wants me there. I really have to go Toby." Spencer insisted. "I love you."

"I love you too." Toby smiled.

_And I'm only me, who I wanna be, I'm only me when I'm with you._

Spencer exhaled as she unlocked the door.

"You're home late." Toby raised his eyebrow, he was _not _happy.

"I don't want to do this right now, Toby." Spencer snapped and looked down at her ruined clothes. He car had broke down miles from the house, in the middle of nowhere, while it was raining.

"I called you twelve times, and it's four in the morning." He told her in a accusatory voice.

"I didn't do anything." Spencer mumbled. "And I dropped my phone in a puddle."

Toby rolled his eyes, and went into their bedroom.

"Great." Spencer mumbled. She took her muddy shoes off and walked into the guest bathroom, turning on the shower.

She snuck into her and Toby's bedroom to get some clothes into sleep in, and tried to sneak back out, "What are you doing?"

"You— I—I just thought—" Spencer stumbled.

"What happened, why are you home so late, early, whatever you want to call it?" Toby asked.

"The car broke down in the middle of nowhere, and it was pouring, and nobody was out so I walked three hours in the pouring rain, but I went the opposite direction, so I had to re-route, and then I dropped my phone in a two-foot puddle of mud, and I didn't want to stick my hand in that so then I turned around and—"

Toby cut her off with a kiss. "Are you okay?"

"I might have gotten the first stage of hypothermia, and have phenomena tomorrow, but other than that, I'm alright." Spencer joked.

"I'm serious." Toby replied.

"I'm cold, and I feel like I'm going to vomit any second now, and I'm super tired."

Toby frowned, "Why do you feel like you're sick?"

"Seven hours in the rain, and no dinner does that to you."

"Are you hungry?"

Spencer shook her head, "I just want to sleep."

Toby nodded and watched as she got under the covers, "Are you cold?"

"A little bit." Spencer yawned, closing her eyes.

Toby got off the bed and got a few more blankets, laying them over her body. She had already fallen asleep in the five minutes it took to get him the blankets.

Toby smiled as he thought about the fact that if he were anyone else, she wouldn't be so open. She would've lied about being hungry and tired and cold. He kissed her forehead before getting back in bed right next to her.

"I love you." He whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

* * *

**Sorry it's so drawn out. It's actually eight pages. Heh heh, whoops!**

_Emilee: Thank you!_

_Sarahschneider2012: Thanks._

_Arubagirl0926: Thanks so much!_


End file.
